Earning Your Forgiveness
by iellie3
Summary: Warning: G!p Rachel. Taken from a GKM prompt. Faberry Marriage, They relocated for Rachel's job, Quinn's unhappy, makes a mistake, owns up to Rachel, and feels awful for it cue Quinn making it up to her by catering to anything Rachel could want or need. Full prompt inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.  
AN: Taken from a prompt on GKM, full prompt was:**

**"G!p Rachel(or no g!p is fine too) and Quinn have been together for a few years and are married but Quinn gets insecure that Rachel is so successful and she feels like a boring housewife. She partly also blames Rachel as they based their life to help her career. Quinn is resentful and has an affair or maybe a number of one night stands and Rachel eventually catches her. Rachel feels more hurt than angry and says Quinn was always too good for her. Quinn feels like shit and realizes she loves Rachel and wants to prove it. She transforms into a (more hot than creepy) stepford type wife and sex slave. She caters to anything Rachel could want or need and stays at home and waits to serve her wife.**

**I'd love if -**  
**1. Quinn is always naked at home, maybe just covered with a robe for Rachel's easy access**  
**2. Quinn sucks Rachel off a lot(or if there's no g!p, just eats her out) to show Rachel's pleasure is her priority**  
**3. When they go out she's all over Rachel and Rachel's friends think she's so fucking lucky to have Quinn**  
**4. Everything Quinn is doing is unnecessary because Rachel already forgave her because she just loves Quinn that much but Quinn can't forgive herself**  
**5. They fuck a lot"**

**AN: This is my first time writing Fan Fiction, so please let me know what you think, A side from doing English at school I have no other writing experience, so apologies if it sucks! ****Also I changed the prompt slightly, I'm sorry but I just couldn't write Quinn continually cheating on Rachel, or even sleeping with someone else, so I hope its okay.**

**This starts out pretty vanilla, but I do plan on the sex becoming slightly more kinky, and ditry.**

* * *

"I cheated on you."

She says it in one breath. Then she waits, she waits for the shouting, the anger the screaming. But all she is met with is silence. She gambles a look at Rachel, her heart breaking when she sees the look of devastation on the brunette's face, the same look Quinn seems to always be the cause of. The look she swore she wouldn't cause again.

They'd officially started dating around Christmas time in freshman year of college. During her junior year Rachel landed her first starring role in a Broadway play, and due to the long rehearsal hours she decided to drop out of college and concentrate on the play full time. When opening night rolled around Quinn was there front and centre showing her support. They'd gotten engaged in the summer after Quinn graduated, and were married the following year.

They'd both discussed early in their relationship that they wanted to wait until marriage before they had sex, which they somewhat achieved...only somewhat though with the help of a lot of phone sex, Skype sex, dry humping, hand jobs and a whole lot of oral sex (when it got to difficult to wait they decided to only count full penetrative sex into their promise). On their wedding night they finally made love to one another, it was slow and gentle, and as far as their sex life went that never changed, they always made love to one another.

After Quinn had graduated she moved to New York to be with Rachel, and had gotten a job with a book publisher in the city. Things were pretty perfect between them, up until Rachel was offered a film role, which meant her having to relocate to L.A. for 3 months. Since neither of them wanted to relive their college days of living apart, Rachel asked Quinn to join her in L.A. which she did, albeit slightly reluctantly. After discussing the situation she was in with her boss, where he told her she could take a sabbatical from her job for the 3 months, she was slightly more optimistic about moving.

But then 3 months turned into 6 when Rachel was offered a role in another movie, and accepted. Which lead to Quinn losing her job in New York when her boss told her they could no longer keep her position open. Things grew tense between the pair, Rachel was always busy, either working on the movie, or making appearances at different events, doing photo shots or interviews, she left their house early in the morning and didn't return until late into the evening, most nights choosing to spent time with her cast mates, leaving her wife home alone in a place that she hates.

Insecurity began to creep in on Quinn, she began thinking that perhaps Rachel was bored of her, or realised she would be better suited with someone in the same line of work. Spending so many hours alone at home while Rachel was out having fun did not help matters. So she decided to get out of the house more, which led her to doing some voluntary work, which led to her meeting Oliver, which has led to her sitting in front of Rachel, her wife and saying those 4 words. Four words she promised herself she would never say again after the whole Sam/Finn debacle.

Rachel takes a moment, repeating what she just heard over and over again in her head, hoping if she repeats it often enough she'll realise she just misheard. But she didn't. Quinn cheated on her.

"I don't...I mean...you slept with someone else?" she finally says breaking the silence.

"No! No, I didn't sleep with them. I...we..." she takes a deep breath trying to work out in her head how best to get through this conversation "I made out with him, he wanted to...he wanted to take things further, but I just...it just felt wrong and I...I just couldn't do it. I was just so angry and hurt, you'd cancelled dinner plans with me to go to some event with your cast and, it's no excuse for what I did I know that, and I'm not trying to blame you, because I know this was all me. But I just felt so lonely and he invited me for some drinks and it just...it just happened..."

She drops to her knees in front of Rachel taking hold of her tan hands in her own pale ones. "Rachel, I'm so, so sorry." Quinn manages to choke out, her voice thick with tears.

Rachel expects to be angry, she has a strange flashback to when she found out Finn actually had slept with Santana and lied to her about it for months, she remembers the anger she felt towards both of them, and the other members of The New Directions for not telling her. But when she looks at Quinn, she doesn't feel any kind of anger towards, just hurt. Hurt that Quinn didn't bring up her unhappiness in L.A. sooner. Hurt that she herself didn't pay enough attention to realise for herself just how unhappy Quinn was here.

"Quinn, I get it, okay? Let's face it you were always too good for me. I mean look at you Quinn you're a fucking Goddess. I never understood why you would want to be with me anyway." Rachel finishes with a small self-deprecating smile.

Quinn's jaw drops open at those words, she looks at Rachel incredulously, "Are you fucking kidding me? Rachel, you are the one who's too good for me, you always been better than me"

"I'm a freak Quinn. I mean seriously how many people do you know who would willingly date a girl with a penis?"

"I would. In fact I'm pretty sure I married one" Quinn jokes trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. Before smiling sadly as she adds "except I kinda managed to screw that up on myself, I can't believe I was stupid enough to ruin the best thing that has ever happened to me" she finished quietly more to herself than to Rachel.

There's a pause in the conversation, as Rachel stares down at Quinn, still perched on her knees in front of her, after a few moments Rachel's small vulnerable voice asks "you mean you still want to be with me?"

"Yes." Quinn answers, confidently, without pause "I love you Rach. I love everything about you. I know I messed things up, and if I could go back and change things I would. But I can't, all I can do is try to prove to you how much I do."

"I love you too, Quinn." She smiles at Quinn for the first time since the conversation started, "and I still want you. I won't lie, I mean you've hurt me yes, but I should have noticed earlier how unhappy you were here. I think we spent to long ignoring the problems between us, but it's not too late to fix things right?"

Quinn looks up at Rachel her hazel eyes shining with a mix of unshed tears, and happiness at being given a second chance "right" she says, smiling at Rachel before connecting their lips for a light uncertain kiss. As soon as she feels the pressure of Rachel's lips against hers everything clicks into place, seriously how was she such an idiot?

Later in the evening Rachel calls her manager to cancel all the things she had on for that weekend. Instead she stays at home with her wife. They spend hours just talking to one another, cuddling in front of their favourite movies and eating their meals together, and for the first time since they arrived in L.A. everything feels right between them. Quinn knows she has a lot to make up for, she knows, (despite what Rachel thinks) that the brunette could do so much better than her, but she's selfish and she wants Rachel to be hers and she's determined to do all she can to be the best wife imaginable for Rachel.

* * *

When Quinn awoke on Monday she was tangled up with her wife, her head resting on Rachel's chest, their legs intertwined, and her palm curled in Rachel's tank top, gripping it tightly. Quinn shifted slightly so she could rest her head on her hand and look down at Rachel as she slept contently, her mind was swimming with ideas to prove to Rachel just how much she loves her. She decides that from now on Rachel's happiness will be her first priority, always. As her eyes rake down Rachel's sleeping form, a smirk tugs at her lips as she realises the first way in which she can begin making Rachel happy.

Rachel's awoken from her sleep by the feel of her wife's hand cupping her cock through her cotton boxer shorts. Between that and the sensation of teeth lightly tugging on her earlobe, Rachel can't help but let out a small moan, bringing her arm up to tangle in soft blonde hair.

A quiet "Good Morning, baby." is whispered in her ear, followed by a light kiss on her lips, as she begins to kiss back, she feels Quinn smile into the kiss. The hand cupping her cock squeezes slightly causing her to gasp as her member begins to harden under Quinn's touch, Quinn takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into the brunette's mouth, brushing their tongues against each others, kissing her deeply, continuing to rub Rachel's cock through her shorts. She pulls away just far enough to mumble "I love feeling your cock harden under my touch," against Rachel's lips, before kissing her again, sucking on her tongue in the way that time and time again elicits a sensual moan from Rachel. She hears Rachel's breath catch as her hands roam over Quinn's body, Rachel clearly noticing her lack of clothes.

"Mm, Yea good morning indeed" she mutters as Quinn moves herself until she is on her knees between Rachel's parted thighs, kissing and nipping at the exposed skin of Rachel's toned stomach. Rachel's fingers wrapped in her blonde hair, gently pushing her down further "Fuck. Quinn. Baby, I need your mouth on me".

"Mmm ,anything you want babe" Quinn murmurs before licking across Rachel's lower stomach, following the waistband of her boxers, pulling away just far enough to manoeuvre the cotton boxers down Rachel's toned thighs, releasing Rachel's thick 7 inch erection.

Rachel watches as Quinn licks her lips when she gets a full view of her now fully erect cock, and hears the soft moan that drops from Quinn's mouth. Dark hazel eyes flicker up to connect with equally dark brown ones a small smirk playing on Quinn's lips as she slowly lowers her head, flicking her tongue out to lick along the underside of Rachel's thick member, from the base up to the sensitive tip, placing a light kiss on it before blowing a stream of cool air over where she licked. "Quinn, Fuck, that feels so good" Rachel groans, watching as Quinn begins to place hot open mouthed kisses all over the shaft of her cock.

Quinn once again locks her gaze with Rachel's as she parts her lips slightly, taking the tip into her mouth, suckling on it slowly, her tongue flicking across the slit causing Quinn to moan and clench her thighs together as the taste of Rachel's precum on her tongue sends a new rush of arousal straight to her core, she wraps one fist around the base of Rachel's cock, pumping it slowly as she quickens the pace of her mouth, dropping her head to take more of the shaft in her mouth, before pulling back, repeating the motion faster each time.

Rachel's fingers tighten their grip in Quinn's hair, pushing her down slightly as she gently bucks her hips up to meet Quinn's mouth; they've done this enough times for Rachel to know her wife's gag reflex is very much intact so she avoids pushing Quinn past what she's comfortable with. But God Quinn's mouth feels so hot and perfect wrapped around her cock that she really has to fight the urge to just fuck it hard and deep.

As Quinn's hand tightens its grip around her shaft and a second hand comes up to lightly tug on her balls, all coherent thoughts leaves her head. She feels Quinn's tongue swirl around her cock, her lips sliding down until they meet where her fist is, twisting it slightly as her lips slide up again, teeth grazing lightly over Rachel's member "God so good, so, so good" Rachel chants over and over, feeling her orgasm fast approaching.

She loves how Quinn moans every time her cock enters her mouth, the moans vibrating down the length of her shaft bringing her closer and closer. "Fuck Quinn, I'm gonna, Fuck..." Quinn quickens up her pace working her hand and mouth in tandem around Rachel's cock and as the brunette cums with Quinn's name dropping from her lips, Quinn tightens hers around Rachel's member, and moans along with Rachel as her mouth is filled with hot cum, before swallowing it all.

Withdrawing her mouth from Rachel's softening member, Quinn crawls up the brunette's body and gets pulled into a passionate kiss. The kiss is broken as the obnoxious blearing of Rachel's alarm clock goes off, resting their foreheads against one another, Rachel huffs out a laugh as she asks, "how the hell did you manage to time that so perfectly?"

"What? You think you're the only one with a sixth sense?" Quinn replies cheekily as she reaches over Rachel to turn off the alarm, her reply gaining her a light swat at her ass and a quietly muttered "Jerk" from the brunette. Settling back on top of Rachel, Quinn looks down at her wife, with a soft smile as her fingertips graze lightly over Rachel's face, "come on, it's time for you to get up and showered for work superstar."

"But I wanna stay here with you all day" Rachel whines.

Quinn bites her lip to try and hide her smile at this remark, butterflies erupting in her stomach. She can't remember that last time Rachel wanted to spent time with her over going to work and God did it feel good. "I'll be here when you get home okay? We can have dinner together."

"Promise?" Rachel asks quietly, her fingertips running slowly across Quinn's collarbone.

"Yea baby, I promise." Quinn says softly before dropping a soft kiss on Rachel's nose "Now go shower, the quicker you go the quicker you can get back."

As Rachel begins to untangle herself from her blonde wife she asks, "Are you going to be joining me in the shower?" with a smirk.

Quinn drops her head to the pillow and groans, "Please don't tempt me, I'm already soaked just from sucking your cock. If I join you in the shower you'll never make it to work on time today."

"You say that like it's a bad think." Rachel husks in her ear, sitting herself next to Quinn on the bed, running her fingers lightly over Quinn's back.

Turning her head so she can look up at Rachel, "Well it is, because if you're late in then they'll just keep you later into the night to make up for it" Quinn replies with a small pout.

Dipping down Rachel kisses the pout off Quinn's lips, "You're kinda adorable, you know that? But fine you win. I'll go shower" with another quick kiss to Quinn's cheek she jumps up and makes her way to the bathroom, Quinn watching adoringly as she goes.

* * *

After Rachel is finished with her shower she quickly throws on her clothes for the day, blow dries her hair, and makes her way to the kitchen, where she pauses at the door way enjoying the view of her wife, clad only in an apron, slicing fruits for their breakfast. Biting her lip to keep the massive grin from taking over her face, when she spots the breakfast bar already set, with a single red rose cut from the garden in the middle of it, Rachel walks up to her wife, slipping her arms around Quinn's slim waist, before brushing her lips along the back of her exposed shoulders. "I seriously hope you did not go outside in such a state of undress."

"My apron covers the important bits" Quinn chuckles, turning around in Rachel's arms, kissing her softly, "Breakfast is almost ready baby, so why don't you take a seat, and I'll bring it right over for you." Connecting her lips to Rachel's once again for a quick kiss, before she can pull away however, Rachel slides her hand to Quinn's cheek, keeping her lips on hers for a longer, slow, lazy kiss.

"Sweetheart you really didn't have to go to all this trouble, I mean honestly the wakeup call I received this morning was more than enough to set me up for a good day" Rachel replies once she's disconnected their lips, sending Quinn a quick wink.

Quinn reaches up tucking a loose strand of hair behind Rachel's ear, her lips quirking into a small smile as she lets out a quiet laugh, staring into her wife's eyes intently, "It's really no trouble Rach, you deserve the best, and I'm determined to be the best I can for you. I know that...I know I really fucked up Rachel..." Her voice breaking slightly, as her eyes pool with tears thinking back to how stupid she had been, she breaks eye contact with Rachel, so ashamed of her actions. "But I swear Rach, I will never, ever, ever let you down again, and I'm going to work so hard every day to show you how much I love you, to show you how perfect I think you are, how lucky I am to have you. I'm going to work for your forgiveness Rachel." She finishes, a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Quinn, Sweetie, look at me." Rachel gently coaxes, using the pads of her thumbs to gently brush away the few stray tears on Quinn's cheeks. When Quinn does finally look up to met Rachel's eyes, Rachel continues, "I've already forgave you okay? Maybe if you had actually slept with him it would have been more difficult to accept, but you didn't Quinn. You stopped it, and you told me as soon as you could, you never lied to me about it, and all I have to do is look into your eyes to see how remorseful you are. So I forgive you. We've both made mistakes here Quinn, but now we're both aware of how we both feel we will work on it together yea?"

Biting down on her lip, Quinn searches Rachel's deep brown eyes, finding nothing but sheer honesty and determination, she lets her head fall forward, resting her forehead against the brunette's, "I'll never understand what I did to deserve you, you know?" she whispers against soft, full lips. Quinn knows Rachel well enough to believe that Rachel really has forgiven her already, but Quinn can't, she just can't forgive herself for betraying Rachel's trust in the way she has, for hurting her once again.

"Yea well, the feelings mutual sweetcheeks" Rachel replies quickly, with a grin and a wink, trying to disperse the tension and lighten the mood, she plants a quick kiss on her wife's forehead before turning around to make her way to sit at the breakfast bar, "Now, wasn't there a mention of Breakfast at one point?"

Grinning at her other half's antics, Quinn quickly finishes up chopping some fruit, setting it on the table, before going back and pulling out the plateful of freshly made vegan pancakes she'd set in the over to keep warm, placing them on the table between her and Rachel. "I hope pancakes are okay? If you want something else, I can make it for you, I mean it's no trouble at all just tell me what you'd prefer and I'll make a start on it now. I'm such an idiot I mean I should have asked what you would like for breakfast instead of just making it and mmm" Rachel cut Quinn's rant off mid flow with a searing kiss, that left Quinn breathless and unable to speak when they pulled apart.

"And people think that **_I _**ramble jeez! Breakfast looks amazing Quinn and pancakes are perfect. Honestly it's wonderful. I usually only grab a Granola bar, and some fruit, so this is a vast improvement. So thank you baby." She finishes sincerely before tucking in.

Quinn smiles sheepishly, "Anything for you, superstar." And as she's flashed a trademark Rachel Berry 100 watt smile, Quinn knows that she will willingly do anything Rachel wants in order to see that smile directed at her more often.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rachel finally got home that evening, she still had a smile on her face that had been there since the wonderful wakeup call her very sexy blonde gave her this morning. As soon as she had dropped her bag and threw her keys into the bowl by the door, she found herself being pressed against the door, her lips caught in a passionate kiss. She moans as she feels Quinn press her body against hers, bringing her arms up to wrap around the blondes waist, gripping tighter she pulls back from the kiss, raising an eyebrow at Quinn she asks, "Have you developed some kind of aversion to wearing clothes recently?" her eyes raking up and down her wife's naked form appreciatively.

Quinn quirks an eyebrow of her own as she watches Rachel's eyes darken, "Are you complaining?" she asks as she presses her body further against the brunettes.

"Fuck no" is Rachel's automatic answer, pulling Quinn in for another heated kiss, her hands slipping down to the blondes' ass, squeezing it and pulling her impossibly closer, causing Quinn to moan in pleasure. Quinn's hands find their way under the brunette's top, her nails dragging down Rachel's toned stomach stopping when she reaches the waistband of her jeans. Quinn's lips begin to work their way across the brunette's jaw and down her neck, Rachel tilts her head to the side giving Quinn more access, and she manages to groan out, "Defiantly not complaining but God you're making for a very uncomfortable pressure in my jeans right now."

Quinn bites down on her wife's earlobe, sucking on it before pulling back slightly "Well why didn't you just say so baby" she whispers as her nimble fingers work at undoing Rachel's jeans, "You know I'll happily help you out with that" before she even has the sentence finished, Quinn is dropping to her knees in front of Rachel, pulling her jeans and compression shorts down with her, freeing the brunettes semi hard cock as she does.

Quinn bits her lip at the sight of Rachel's cock, she leans her head into it slightly, placing feather light kisses along the shaft, feeling it harden further against her lips with each kiss. She reaches up her hand, wrapping it around the head of the thick shaft and squeezing it gently, licking her lips as precum begins to collect at the tip, the blonde collects it on her palm, before running her hand up and down the length of Rachel's member at an even pace, flicking her thumb over the slit on each passing, gathering more precum each time.

"Mmm, Quinn baby, you don't have to you know? I mean...fuck!" she forgets completely what it was she was trying to say when Quinn's tongue licks the length of her erect cock.

Quinn looks up at Rachel from her position on her knees as she replies, "I know I don't **_have _**too Rach, I want to. I love having your cock in my mouth" and before Rachel has a chance to reply, the blonde opens her mouth and takes the head of Rachel's now fully hard member into her mouth causing Rachel to groan loudly.

As Quinn's hand works the base of Rachel's shaft, her mouth stays around the tip, sucking it slowly, lavishing it with her tongue. The brunette weaves her fingers through blonde hair, pushing her hips forward slightly to have more of her cock encased in Quinn's hot mouth. She feels more than hears the blonde's moan of approval, as she continues to slide half of her cock in and out of Quinn's mouth.

Her grip on Quinn's hair tightens as she feels her orgasm approach, and when the blonde's hazel eyes connect with her own, in a sultry look, she can't help but tumble over the edge shooting stream after stream of hot cum into Quinn's eager and waiting mouth. Quinn continues to cover the tip of Rachel's cock with small kitten licks, milking it for every last drop of cum available to her.

Rachel's head fell back against the door with a soft thud as she catches her breath. She reaches down for one of Quinn's hands pulling her up and placing a series of soft kisses along her collarbone, opening her mouth to speak she hears the sound of the oven timer coming from the kitchen, she rolls her eyes and laughs before saying, "Seriously, how the hell do you do that!?"

Quinn chuckles into the brunette's neck, "Clearly it's a gift" she replies as she tucks Rachel back into her compression shorts and re-buttons her jeans, "I best get dinner out of the oven before it burns, I made your favourite" she says with a smile.

As Quinn goes to pull away, Rachel tightens her arms around her, holding her close, "but baby, I haven't even got to repay the favour to you yet, and I already owe you like twice now."

"Rach, you don't owe me anything. I told you I wanted to do it, I love giving you pleasure." She kisses Rachel slowly before adding "Now go sit, I'll bring dinner in for us".

"Fine, but only cause you made my favourite, and I don't want it to go to waste. Seriously though babe, if you expect me to be able to concentrate on eating you're going to have to actually put some form of clothing on, naked you is just way to distracting." After an eye roll from Quinn and a quick "Yes dear" Rachel makes her way to the dining room with a bring smile on her face.

* * *

When Quinn appears in the dining room she's wearing a **_very _**short silk robe, she sets Rachel's plate in front of her with a quick kiss to her cheek, before taking her seat to the right of the brunette. Narrowing her eyes at the blonde Rachel says "I thought I told you if you wanted me to concentrate on eating, you had to put clothes on and be less distracting"

"Actually you told me to put some **_form_** of clothing on, which I did, so hush you and eat."

"And if I'd rather just eat you?" Rachel asks with a smirk as she watches Quinn's grip on her knife and fork tighten. "Hmm but you did go to all this effort to cook for me, so I guess you'll just have to wait" she winks at the blonde and moans loudly as she takes her first bite of food.

Quinn quirks an eyebrow at the brunette before saying, "You're being mean" with a soft smile on her face.

"I know, I'm sorry baby. Dinner is delicious by the way. Thank you" and with a quick kiss to the blondes lips she begins to eat again.

They share a bottle of wine between them as they eat dinner, talking about their days. After they finish eating they decide to take the rest of their wine into the living room to relax; as they stand up Rachel begins to help clear the dishes "Hey leave those, I'll get them, you just go ahead and relax" Quinn said to her.

Rachel purses her lips as she contemplates offering to help again, but cleaning up dishes is really one of her least favourite tasks "Are you sure sweetie?"

Quinn smirks at the brunette's question, knowing full well how much Rachel hates doing the dishes, "Positive. There's only a few things, so I'll be quick and in to keep you company in no time"

Satisfied with the answer Rachel grabs both their wine glasses, taking them to the living room with her. Quinn joins her on the couch about 10 minutes later, sitting in close and cuddling up with the brunette, giving her a soft kiss.

Rachel closes her eyes and sighs happily as she pulls Quinn closer, after a few moments of easy silence Rachel suddenly remembers she never got an answer earlier, so she asks again "so are you going to tell me why you have a sudden dislike for clothing?" she watches as a little blush makes its way over Quinn's cheeks, and how she bites her lip bashfully. She hears the blonde mumble something but can't make out what it was, "what was that?"

"It's just...we're married, so I'm yours you know? And I thought that if I didn't wear very much you'd realise that..." she pauses, licking her lips and taking time to work out how best to express what she means "...you'd realise that you could, like take what's yours if and when you felt like it...and I guess you should know that since I'm yours I'd do anything you wanted...I mean it when I say I love giving you pleasure..." she trails off unsure how exactly to finish what she was saying.

Rachel licks her suddenly very dry lips, swallowing thickly, feeling her cock twitch at the blonde's declaration. She isn't sure which part of that turns her on more, the thought of Quinn's body being _hers_ to just _take_ when she feels like it or the part where Quinn says she will willingly do _anything_ Rachel asks of her. So far their sex life has always involved slow and gentle love-making, but with Quinn's statement Rachel's mind is suddenly filled with a lot of various dirty thoughts that fall into the category of _fucking,_ something that they've never really done before. Her jeans begin to feel tighter as her cock hardens, she isn't sure if it's how hot those thoughts have gotten her or the wine that's currently coursing through her bloodstream but she suddenly finds herself looking at Quinn and saying...

"Stand up and take off your robe."

Quinn isn't quite sure where that came from, considering it is the first things the brunette has said since her explanation to not wearing clothes. But the commanding tone of Rachel's voice sends a fresh wave of arousal though her and she finds herself quickly standing up to do as the brunette asks, dropping the robe to the floor. She suddenly feels irrationally very shy, standing exposed in front of her wife, but as she looks at Rachel who's staring at her with such an intense gaze, she feels her pussy flooding with a wave of wetness.

"So fucking sexy" Rachel almost moans out her eyes roaming hungrily over the blonde's body, sitting forward slightly brushing her finger tips along the soft pale skin of Quinn's thighs and dipping one hand between them, moaning as she her fingers come into contact with an abundance of wetness. She hears Quinn whimper, and feels her hands come up to grasp onto her shoulders for support.

"Lay down on the couch again..." she orders and watches enthralled as Quinn automatically complies with what she said "...mm that's it, now spread your legs for me baby" Rachel sits back and takes in the sight of Quinn laying flat on her back on the couch, her arms above her head, chest heaving, with her legs spread, her swollen, glistening pussy completely exposed to her. "So beautiful..." she leans over the blondes body, places one arm next to Quinn's head to hold her weight, the other running up her toned stomach, feeling the muscles quiver under her touch. She begins to plant hot open-mouthed kisses along Quinn's neck, her hand reaching up to tease an already hard nipple, shifting her body down she takes the other in her mouth, raking her teeth over it before licking and sucking on it.

Quinn arches her back, desperately trying to get more contact with the brunette's body. As Rachel works over one of her breasts with her mouth, she's kneading the other in her hand, pulling on her erect nipples, Quinn tangling her fingers through thick dark hair, trying to pull her closer, as she writhes and moans beneath the brunette.

After she feels she has given Quinn's breasts sufficient attention she sits back on her heels, pulling her shirt and bra off throwing them to the floor, her pants and compression shorts quickly following suit. She kneels between Quinn's legs, reaching one hand out and running her fingers through her folds, revelling in the small whimpers coming from the blonde, and how she moves her hips against her fingers. "You're so wet babe," Rachel taunts, with a little smirk on her face.

"Please Rach. Please" Quinn begs.

"Please what baby?" Rachel asks innocently, she takes hold of her rapidly hardening cock and begins slowly rubbing the head of her cock along Quinn's soaked slit, purposely avoiding her clit for the most part, and only touching it lightly every couple of strokes.

"I want...fuck, Rachel please!" Quinn whimpers. She's been craving the brunette all day, ever since she first had Rachel's cock in her mouth this morning, the ache between her legs was almost unbearable now.

"Tell me Quinn. Tell me exactly what you want." Rachel continues to tease.

"I...I need...I **_need_** your cock inside me baby, please" bucking her hips frantically, almost desperately against Rachel's thick cock.

"Shit Quinn, you've no idea how fucking hot it is hearing you beg for my cock like that" and with that Rachel guides her thick member into Quinn's tight opening, sliding it in slowly. They both moan simultaneously, Rachel continuing to slide her cock in slowly, allowing Quinn to feel every last inch of her cock. Once all 7 inches of her member is buried inside the blonde she stops moving, enjoying the feel of her wife's hot and tight pussy against her rock hard dick. After a few moments she feels the blonde's hips pushing back against her she gives in and begins to set a slow pace.

"God, Rachel I've been so desperate for you to fuck me all day" Quinn manages to whimper out, her legs wrapping around the brunettes back as she lifts her hips to meet each of Rachel's thrusts.

"I can tell" the brunette replies, looking down between their bodies, seeing how her cock glistens as she pulls out of Quinn, "you're soaked baby and making such a mess all over my cock."

"Fuck!" Quinn screams out after a particularly hard thrust, "More please more. "

"Yea baby?" Rachel asks as she begins to quicken her pace, thrusting harder into Quinn each time, "You like that? My thick cock pounding into your pussy like that?"

"Mm yes Rachel, fuck yes, yes!" Quinn chants over and over, feeling her orgasm approach fast, her nails digging into Rachel's shoulder "you're so fucking big, harder please".

"God Quinn you're so fucking tight, so _wet_. So. Fucking. Sexy." Emphasizing each word with a hard thrust of her cock deep into Quinn's dripping sex. Rachel slips one of her hands to Quinn's clit, brushing the pad of her thumb over it lightly, in contrast with the fast hard pace in which she was pounding into the blonde with.

"Close Rach, so, so close" Quinn manages to whimper out, her hips moving in time with the brunettes. "Please Rachel, please let me cum".

Rachel groans loudly at hearing Quinn ask her permission to cum, something about the pleading, begging tone of the blonde's voice almost pushes Rachel over the edge. "Yea you want that? You want to cum all over my thick dick? Go on then baby, show me how good my cock makes you feel".

With that the brunette feels Quinn's inner walls clench around her member, the blondes nails almost painfully dragging down her back as she screams Rachel's name as she cums. As Rachel feels Quinn's cum flood over her cock she follows soon after into orgasm, moaning out the blondes' name before collapsing on top of her. They both lay there with one another, panting and trying to calm their breathing, the blonde lazily running her fingers through Rachel's long dark hair as they do.

It's Quinn who finally breaks the easy silence her voice slightly hoarse "God, Rach. That was...just...wow" she feels and hears Rachel chuckle against her chest, probably at her lack of ability to form a sentence, Quinn thinks.

"Yes Baby, that was...'just wow' as you so eloquently put it" the brunette replies, from her position on the blondes chest she doesn't see Quinn roll her eyes, but she does feel Quinn smile against her forehead, and placing a soft kiss there. Rachel moves to sit up, reaching over to grab one of the previously forgotten wine glasses, taking a large drink, before passing it to Quinn to try to ease the hoarseness of her throat.

"Thanks sweetie" Quinn says after taking a drink, passing the glass back to Rachel to set on the table, "and I'm sorry if I struggle to think straight after the earth shattering orgasm that **_you_** gave me" she tells Rachel with a smirk, sitting up to capture the brunettes lips in hers.

"Earth shattering, huh? Well go me" Rachel replies against her blonde wife's lips, a proud smile on her face, kissing the blonde again before letting her head fall back against the back of the couch, pulling Quinn with her to cuddle as she closes her eyes. After a few more moments of quiet she feels her wife moving away from her.

"What are you doing baby?" she asks, opening her eyes to see Quinn kneeling on the floor between her legs.

"You told me I made a mess all over your cock. What kind of wife would I be if I didn't clean up the mess I made huh?" is the reply she receives from the blonde. She's about to respond when Quinn opens her mouth, taking the whole of her flaccid cock into it, her lips wrapping tightly around and sucking, pulling back inch by inch as Rachel's cock hardens.

"Fuck, Quinn" Rachel moans, letting her head rest against the back against the couch, she watches as Quinn wraps her hand tightly around the base of her shaft, her lips around the head, sliding it in and out of her mouth, moaning at the taste of both of their cum on the shaft. Rachel is pretty sure the sight of Quinn sucking her own cum off of her cock is the sexiest damn thing she has ever witnessed. Well it **_was_**, right up until she watches as Quinn releases her cock with a wet pop, dips her head slightly lower, and starts to place small kitten licks along her balls... "_OhmyGod_" the brunette groans, her hands going straight to grip blonde hair, encouraging Quinn to continue, which she does, carefully opening her mouth in order to suck each ball in turn.

"So good, so fucking good Quinn..."

Quinn smiles, and looks up to meet Rachel's eyes and she nuzzles her balls, the blonde placing a few soft kisses to them, before lifting her head and placing her mouth around the brunettes shaft again, sucking off the copious amount of precum that has collected on it. After that all it takes for Rachel to cum was to watch Quinn as she focuses solely on the tip of her dick, flicking her tongue over it again and again as she sucks, one hand lightly massaging her balls, the other squeezing her shaft and soon she's filling Quinn's mouth with a long stream of hot cum.

Quinn smiles up at her wife, licks her lips and rests her chin on Rachel's knee, her fingertips drawing lazy patterns on her toned thigh. Rachel breaths heavily and finally utters: "Hmm...That's weird this is usually the point that an alarm or timer goes off, I think you've lost your touch" a lazy smile on her face as she runs her fingers through Quinn's hair. She watches as a large smile breaks out on the blondes face as she laughs, and she makes a small noise of agreement before placing a kiss against the brunette's knee.

"Quinn?"

"Yea?"

"Go get on our bed. I'm definitely not finished taking what's mine yet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for any mistakes, it's really late, but I wanted to post a chapter tonight since I'm going to be pretty busy with work and uni the next few weeks, I hope you enjoy and there aren't to many errors! Also feel free to send me a PM with anything you'd like to see included in this story, I have a few ideas for forthcoming chapters, but more are always welcomed.**

**Finally, Big thank you to anyone who has left a review (I really do appreciate the feedback) and thanks to for those who have added this as a favourite or follow!**

* * *

When Rachel wanders into their bedroom about 5 minutes later, she finds Quinn perched on her knees on the middle of the bed waiting for her. As she makes her way over to the bed, Quinn crawls to the edge to meet her, she stops in front of Quinn wrapping her arms around her waist, leaning down and kissing the blonde softly, as Quinn wraps her arms around her neck.

"Hi" she whispers against Quinn's lips, running her fingertips along the blonde's spine.

"Hi yourself" the blonde whispers back, a small smile tugging on her lips. She tangles one hand in dark hair, her other hand caressing Rachel's neck, pulling her in for another kiss, biting down slightly on Rachel's bottom lip when she feels the brunettes hands palming her ass roughly.

As Quinn moans loudly Rachel takes the opportunity to take control of the kiss, slipping her tongue into the blonde's mouth, running it along the roof of it before brushing it against Quinn's own tongue. Pulling Quinn further against her body, moaning as their hardened nipples brush against each other as they make out passionately.

Quinn pulls away from Rachel's lips to begin kissing down her jaw, and neck, nipping at it slightly. Trailing her kisses down until she comes to the brunettes breasts, using one hand to tease and knead one while she takes the hardened bud of the other into her mouth, sucking a little.

"God Quinn you have such a glorious mouth" Rachel gasps out as Quinn continues to tease her nipple with her mouth, only stopping long enough to move to the other to lick and suck. She drops one hand lower to lightly trace along Rachel's hard member with her finger tips, smirking as she feels her wife's hips jerk against her hand.

Rachel takes a handful of Quinn's blonde locks, giving it a slight tug to somewhat reluctantly pull the blonde from her nipple, "As much as I was enjoying that, I really really want to be inside you now." Pushing on Quinn's shoulder to make her lay back, grabbing a hold of one of her calves to stop her from moving further back on the bed, "Stay there, I want to fuck you like this baby." Quickly grabbing a pillow from the top of the bed, placing it under Quinn's hips to place her soaked centre at the perfect height for Rachel as she stays standing at the edge of the bed.

She pauses for a moment just enjoying the sight of her blonde wife, sprawled out and waiting for her. Reaching out, running her hands along the blonde's legs, squeezing and kneading the muscles as she moves up, "You ready baby?"

"Mmm, so ready Rach." Quinn replies, jerking her hips up desperate for some kind of touch against her aching core. She uses one leg to hook around her wife's waist pulling her closer as she pleads "Please?"

The brunette smirks slightly, pressing the head of her cock against the blonde's entrance, "Well since you asked so nicely..." gripping Quinn's thighs slightly harder as she presses forward moaning as her hard member slides into her wife's tight pussy, "Your pussy feels so good around me babe."

Quinn arches her back as her pussy's filled so perfectly, the movement causing Rachel to slip even deeper into her making the blonde gasp and moan. Rachel sets a slow steady pace, sliding out of the blonde until only the tip of her cock is left inside, and gliding in again with the same slow speed, rotating her hips slightly when she's fully encased in the blonde's hot entrance, before repeating the movements over and over. The rhythm she sets is driving Quinn crazy, stretching her so wonderfully, but not giving her quite what she needs, and the way in which the brunette is holding her hips down, not allowing her to move and seek out the pace she so desires, just adds to the feeling.

"Please Rach, faster." Quinn pleads, when she literally can't take the slow, deep thrusts anymore.

The temptation to tease Quinn is there, but as Rachel takes in how unbelievably sexy her wife currently looks, with her flushed cheeks, and the light sheen of sweat covering her body, she can't bring herself to do so, so she gives Quinn exactly what she asked for. Picking up her pace, gripping Quinn's hips harder as she begins to pound into her.

Quinn throws her head back, her mouth falling open as she begins to moan louder and louder as Rachel's pace increases, her hands fisting in the bed sheets above her head. She looks up at Rachel from where she lies, he eyes focusing on the way the brunettes full breasts bounce with each thrust into her, she hears Rachel's breathless laughter, and her eyes snap up to meet deep brown ones. The self-satisfied smirk on the brunettes face tells Quinn that she has been caught leering.

"You like what you see?" Rachel asks, trailing her nails along one of Quinn's thighs.

"Mmm, you know I do. I love watching your breasts move as you fuck me." The blonde manages to groan out. "They're so perfect babe."

Rachel allows her body to fall forward slightly, placing a hand flat on the bed just under Quinn's arm, allowing her hardened nipples to brush across the blonde's skin lightly. As she loosens her grip on her wife's hips she feels Quinn begin to move them against her, meeting each of her thrusts. She runs the hand that had been pinning down Quinn's hips, up her side to lightly brush the sensitive undersides of one of the blonde's breast with just her thumb. "Honestly I've always much preferred looking at your tits as opposed to mine, I do quite adore those rose-pink nipples of yours, and how hard they always seem to get when you're horny."

As Rachel teases the underside of her breasts so lightly, her hot breath ghosting over them as she talks, Quinn can't help but arch her back, pressing her breasts closer to Rachel's mouth as the brunette continues to talk, "you've no idea how many times I've wanted to just bite down on them and leave my mark."

"Oh God, Rach do it. Do it please." Quinn can barely think straight, she's surrounded by her wife, her long dark hair is running over her skin, along with the light brush of the brunette's nipples, she's getting fucked fast and so deep, but she still wants more. She can never seem to get enough of Rachel.

"Tell me how bad you want it." Rachel orders, grabbing one of Quinn's breasts almost aggressively, kneading it hard in her palm as she plucks at a painfully hard nipple with her thumb and forefinger.

Quinn's in such a haze she can struggles to get her words out, opening her mouth a few times to speak only for some loud moans and whimpers to escape. She feels a particularly hard tug on her nipple and just about manages so squeak out, "Shit, I-I want it so bad baby. I want..._Fuck_...I want your mark on me, _please_."

The brunette moans as she hears her wife's words, dipping her head and licking a hot trail around the curve of her breast, stopping at the inside, just a whisper from those nipples she so loves, biting down harshly on the soft pale skin she finds there. As she feels Quinn's body jerk hard against hers and the tightening of her pussy against her cock she slides one hand down to the blonde's clit rubbing it fast.

As soon as Quinn felt Rachel's teeth sink into her skin and sucking hard she knows she won't last much longer, she fists her hand into dark thick hair, encouraging the brunette's actions, her other arm sliding around the toned body above her. Her wife's mouth and cock are doing such wonderful things to her body, that as soon as she feels the brunette's hand slide between them and start rubbing her throbbing clit she falls apart in seconds clinging to Rachel as her orgasm takes over her.

As Quinn cums she clinches hard around Rachel's member, so hard that the brunette can barely pull back in order to thrust in again, it only takes another couple of thrusts for the brunette to lose control and shoot her hot cum into Quinn's quivering pussy.

Once her orgasm subsides she pulls out slowly, smiling exhaustedly at the little whimper that comes from Quinn as she does before climbing onto the bed and collapsing next to the blonde, who automatically, though wearily curls into her side.

They lay contently with one another, Rachel's arm wrapped securely around her wife's shoulders, and Quinn's arm draped over the brunette's waist. The blonde brushing her fingertips against Rachel's hip, running a trail up to her breasts lazily playing with her nipple, before following the same path down her body again, just enjoying the closeness of her wife.

"Mm sweetie you should probably stop doing that, or else I'm going to have to take you again."

Quinn bites her lip, resting her chin on the brunettes shoulder, looking up at her as she asks, "Do you want to go again?"

"Well of course I do, have you seen you?" Rachel asks as she rolls her eyes. "But it's understandable if you don't wish to baby. I could imagine that with the vigorousness of the sex, in which we've been engaging in this evening, it could lead to you feeling slightly sore or tender you know..._down there _and furthermore..."

"You really don't get it Rach do you?" Quinn interrupts, shaking her head as she straddles Rachel's hips with a soft smile on her face, "I meant what I said earlier." Grinding her hips against the brunette's rapidly hardening cock, resting her weight on her elbows, either side of her wife's head as she nuzzles her neck while she speaks, "I'm yours baby, all yours to take whenever, wherever and however you want. As your wife it's my job to ensure that you're happy and satisfied at all times." She leans in for a slow deep kiss, grinding herself against the brunette's hard member slowly, feeling her wife's hands rest on her thighs. "And honestly," she continues, whispering against the shell of the brunette's ear, biting down slightly on the lobe, "I kind of love the thought of being sore because my wife took me time and time again until she was totally spent and fully satisfied."

Rachel really can't do much more than grasp the blondes thighs tighter and groan at her words, because the blonde's languid pace is really making it hard to concentrate on anything other than just how hot and wet her wife is right now. Although when her brain finally does register what Quinn said she manages to breath out a quiet "_Fuck_" before gripping the blonde's hips and flipping their position. Guiding one of Quinn's legs around her waist and the other over her shoulder, leaning forward so it's almost pressed against the blonde's chest, directing her cock to Quinn's entrance, "I'm going to fuck you now."

Quinn was about to laugh at just how high school Rachel like that statement was, but any sounds from her quickly transformed into a moan as Rachel slide all 7 inches deep inside her in one swift thrust. "Mm yes baby, fuck me."

The brunette's hips slam against the blondes as she presses her hips up to meet each thrust, forcing Rachel deeper each time. "Shit Quinn, I'm not sure I could ever be fully satisfied, you've such a hot little pussy, I want it all the time."

"Fuck, it's yours Rach, all yours anytime. I love having your cock buried in my pussy." she moans, wrapping one arm around Rachel's neck, the other around her waist, dragging her nails along her skin.

"Mm keep talking Q baby." She drops her head to Quinn's neck, nipping and sucking on the pale skin she finds there as she fucks the blonde with short, deep and fast thrusts.

"I love how thick your dick is baby; you stretch me so, so perfectly." She throws her head back, making more skin available for Rachel to suck on, moaning loudly as her wife tease a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"God yesss...I love the feeling of your pussy around my cock, how you clench so tightly around me. You've no idea how good you look when you get fucked babe."

Quinn purposely clenches her pussy muscles for her wife, revelling in the erotic moan that falls from her lips, "**_you _**have no idea how good you look while you fuck. Shit, Rach I'd do anything for your cock."

"Yea baby? Anything? Are you gonna get on your knees and suck me whenever I tell you?"

"Yes Rach, yes! Whenever and wherever you tell me, I'll suck you so good anytime you want."

"And spread your legs for me when I ask too huh?" Rachel continues, slightly breathlessly, pounding into the blonde harder.

"Fuck, yes! I'll do anything you want; I'll be your own personal sex slave baby. Always wet and ready for your big, thick cock."

As soon as she hears the words 'sex slave' leave the perfect pink lips of her wife she almost loses it. She drops her head to Quinn's shoulder with a groan, "God Quinn you've no idea how fucking sexy you are, it's so hot thinking about taking you, doing what I want to your perfect body."

"Mm you don't have to think about it Rach, you can do it, anything..._shit_ I'm so close." Each of Rachel's short, hard thrusts are hitting her right _there, _and she knows she won't be able to hold off much longer as she feels her orgasm build.

"Me too baby, _fuck,_ me too. You know I'm gonna hold you to that right? Using you as my own little sex slave?" as she feels the leg Quinn has wrapped around her waist tighten, she in turn tightens her grip on the leg she has over her shoulder, digging her nails into the blonde's thigh.

"I hope you do baby,_ Jesus_ I really hope you do because I really can't think of anything better than serving your cock all the time." Pulling the brunette down for a hard kiss, moaning into her mouth.

Hearing those words is all it takes for Rachel to explode, shooting thick ropes of cum inside Quinn, who is kissing her so thoroughly her loud moans are muffled.

As Quinn feels the brunettes hot cum shoot inside of her, her inner walls clench tightly around Rachel's shaft, milking it of every last drop of cum, as she hits orgasm, gushing all over her wife's cock. Rachel drops Quinn's leg from her shoulder so the blonde can more comfortably wrap it around her body, keeping the brunette inside of her, even though Rachel had no intention of pulling out of her wife's hot centre just yet.

They stay tangled together as they catch their breath, Rachel finally breaking the silence to ask, "Did you really mean what you said?"

Quinn furrows her eyebrows as she thinks, because she said a lot during that and isn't exactly sure which part her wife is referring too, so she settles for the most truthful answer she can, "I meant everything I said just now."

Rachel uses the little energy she has left to push herself off the blonde and roll off the blonde and onto her back, "Good. You can start by cleaning up my cock then baby." She watches as Quinn bites her lip, to unsuccessfully stifle her moan, as she slides down the bed, between Rachel's legs and takes her cock into her mouth for the fourth time that day. And just like those other three times she doesn't stop until she's got a mouthful of her wife's cum to swallow.

About an hour later, after another 2 rounds of fucking, Rachel pulls her flaccid cock from her wife's centre, groaning at the sight of her cum spilling from her wife's swollen and thoroughly fucked pussy before collapsing exhaustedly next to her, ready to curl up and sleep, but not before one final blow job of the night. After her wife has literally sucked her dry they curl up together under the covers, totally spent and fully satisfied, exchanging soft _'I love yous'_ before falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Rachel's day really couldn't be going better, after waking from a night of some of the best sex of her life, she was greeted by the sight of a mop of blonde hair bobbing up and down on her cock, because apparently the five blow jobs she received the day before weren't enough, but hey she certainly wasn't going to complain. Top that off with the shower sex that followed, the amazing breakfast her gorgeous wife prepared _and _the second blow job of the morning she received at the breakfast bar, (especially since all she had to do was tell Quinn that she wouldn't mind having her mouth around her cock again, and the blonde was straight on her knees to comply.) and Rachel couldn't help but show up at work with a blinding smile on her face. Plus she's been nailing her scenes perfectly all morning, putting them ahead of schedule and giving her some extra free time to go back to her trailer and call her favourite blonde.

"Hey you" Quinn answers her phone cheerfully.

_"Hey yourself"_ Rachel coos into the phone. _"What are you up to?"_

"I've been doing some baking, and now I'm talking to my favourite hot brunette. What about you? Is your day going well baby?"

_"Such a charmer Fabray. My days going okay thanks, in between scenes at the minute so I have some free time. I'm actually calling because I wanted to talk to you about something."_

"Go for it." Quinn replies.

_"Okay, well it's my co-star Aaron's birthday today and he's having a bit of a get together tonight with the cast and crew to celebrate and well he asked if I would go."_

"Oh. Okay. Well I Hope you have fun sweetie." And Quinn really means that, she does. All she wants is for Rachel to be happy. She has to try really hard to keep the slight disappointment from her voice though. All she can think about is that this is how things started to go wrong for them in the first place, and she's been trying _so_ hard to make Rachel happy, and she really thought things were great between them the past few days. The insecurities Quinn had been feeling start to creep in again.

The brunette picks up on the slight disappointment in Quinn's tone straight away, her heart clenches slightly at how many times she's probably made Quinn feel like that by, leaving her alone while she went out with her cast. _"No, Quinn you don't understand, I'm calling to ask if you wanted to join me?"_

"You...I...Really?" Quinn's surprise is evident in her tone.

_"Yes Quinn, really. So will you come?"_

"I'd really love to." She says shyly. "But if it's a cast and crew thing are you sure it's okay for me to come?"

_"Of course it is. I told Aaron quite specifically that I had prior plans to spend the evening with my ridiculously gorgeous wife; therefore I could only make it if she were to be there too. He told me he's really excited to meet you."_

"Ridiculously gorgeous huh? And you call me the charmer."

Rachel can pretty much hear the smile in Quinn's voice and she can't help but smile too. _"I guess I have my moments. I don't know the exact plans for tonight yet, but I'll let you know when I do, okay?"_

"Okay baby. So what exactly should I wear tonight?"

_"Whatever you want sweetie, some actual clothing would be good though, as much as I love having you naked for me, I'm pretty sure you can get arrested for that kind of thing in public"_ Rachel jokes.

"Oh you're hilarious, thanks for the help babe really." Quinn deadpans.

_"Hmm, well I think that maybe you should just tell me what you're wearing right now instead."_ Rachel husks into the phone.

Quinn notices how Rachel's voice has deepened slightly, and she's using _that_ tone of voice..."Um, my blue oversized sleep shirt, black panties. And...well that's it really" She lightly runs her fingers over her sternum, brushing down and toying with the first button that's done up, hoping that this conversation is going in the way she thinks.

_"No bra?"_ Rachel asks, her voice lower than before.

"Nope. No bra." Quinn replies, biting her lip in anticipation.

_"Pop the first two buttons."_ Rachel demands. _"Do it slowly. Now tell me where your hand is?"_

Quinn complies with Rachel's wishes slowly, lightly brushing the skin she exposes before popping another button. "It's trailing along the exposed part of my chest, from my collarbone down to just below my breasts, stopping where the next button is."

_"How badly do you want to touch your tits right now?"_

"So bad baby." She breathes out, licking her lips before asking, "Can I...Can I touch them?"

_"Have I told you that you can?" _Rachel asks.

"N-No" The blonde replies, feeling the wetness between her thighs begin to soak through her panties.

_"Then there's your answer. Now be a good girl and unbutton the rest of your shirt. Keep it on though."_

Quinn quickly plucks open all the remaining buttons, breathing heavy even though she hasn't really touched herself anywhere yet. "They're all open. What now?"

_"Mm. You're so eager baby, I love it. Spread your legs. And send me a picture of yourself."_

Quinn quickly snaps a picture, sending it off to Rachel. "Just sent it." Her fingertips are still trailing a path down her sternum, causing goosebumps to rise over her skin. "Rachel, _please?_"

_"Just use your finger tips, circle around your nipples. You're not allowed to touch them until your picture comes through. Understand?"_

"Yea Rach, I understand." she breaths out.

Rachel's phone beeps to indicate she's received a text, seeing it's from Quinn she opens it quickly, moaning at the sight of her wife. She quickly checks her trailer door is locked before getting herself more comfortable, lifting her skirt slightly, pulling down her compression shorts and wrapping her fist around her cock, instantly feeling some kind of relief. _"You're so gorgeous Q. Take you nipple between your thumb and finger, now pinch it. Hard."_

"Fuck!"

_"That's it baby ,keep playing with those perfect boobs for me. Let me hear how good it feels."_ She hears Quinn moan through the receiver, driving her on to pump her fist faster, _"Tell me what you're thinking about."_

"I'm thinking about..._fuck _mm...about how rough you were with my tits last night, squeezing them hard and..._God_...when you bit down on them, I'm running my fingers over the bruise you left right now..."

_"Mm my baby likes it when I'm rough with her, huh? You like how I mark you as mine, in the places only I get to see?" _

"Yessss...Yours, all yours baby." Quinn replies with a soft gasp, feeling herself get wetter as she listens to the brunette's heavy breathing and soft gasps along with the way she says things.

_"Rub yourself through your panties. I bet they're soaked?"_

"So wet for you Rach. I...am I allowed to take them panties off?"

_"No. I'll tell you if and when you can."_

Quinn's eyes flutter shut, and she's pretty sure she just whimpered so loud that Rachel will have heard, but there's something so undeniably sexy about Rachel being so in control she couldn't help it if she tried.

_"Circle your clit through your panties for me baby. Nice and slow. Feel good?"_

"Shit, yes. So fucking good...I need to be inside."

_"You forgot the magic word sweetie." _Rachel says, shakily.

"Please Rachel, please, please let me fuck myself for you."

_"Slide your hand under the waistband of your panties. I want you to slip one finger into your pussy, nice and slow though." _She listens carefully, hearing the soft little whimper as Quinn's finger slips inside, _"now pull it out and taste yourself for me."_

"Oh my _God _Rach." A part of Quinn really just wants to ignore what Rachel said and continue to pump her finger inside herself, because it just feels_ so _good. But she's never been good at saying no to Rachel, and when the brunette demands she does something in _that_ tone of voice, it's next to impossible to ignore her. So when she does as instructed she can't even stop the small moan slipping out.

_"Taste sweet as always baby?" _

"Yess...but not as good as when I'm tasting myself off your skin" is Quinn's reply, in that raspy, breathy voice that never fails to send a shiver down Rachel's spine.

_"God Quinn, the things you say. Rub your clit through your panties again." _

"I...I can't, I took them off." She says almost apologetically, but as she curls her fingers inside herself she realise that she really couldn't hold off much longer, she's so _so_ close already.

_"That's funny Quinn; I don't remember telling you to do that." _Rachel tries to sound stern, but in reality she's kind of glad that Quinn is as desperate to cum as she is.

"I'm sorry baby; I...I just needed to fuck myself so badly."

_"How many fingers have you buried in your pussy huh Quinn?"_

"T-T-Two Rach, two fingers"

_"Make it three."_

She complies immediately, "Fuck Rachel, Fuck!"

_"You're such a naughty girl Quinn. You know you'll be getting punished for that later right?"_ she hears the loud moan emitted from Quinn and can't help but smirk, _"Yea, you like that don't you? I bet you're about to cum all over you fingers just thinking about it huh?"_

As soon as the words leave her mouth she hears a string of profanities from Quinn followed by a loudly screamed 'Rachel' as the blonde's orgasm hits her, the sound of Quinn's orgasm is enough to push Rachel over the edge herself.

"That...was...so...good. Thank...you" Quinn breaths out, still panting heavily from the force of her orgasm.

Rachel chuckles into the receiver, _"Always so well mannered babe, but I'll admit its cute how you thank __**me**__ for the orgasm you just gave yourself."_

Quinn laughs in reply, still slightly breathlessly "I can't help it if I was raised to be polite. Anyways my orgasm would never have been so good if it wasn't for you. God Rach, you're so fucking hot."

_"So I wasn't too...I don't bossy? Demanding?" _she somewhat knows it's a ridiculous question, because from what she heard Quinn thoroughly enjoyed that, but this is all so new for them both that she's still a little unsure if it's okay with her wife, but her fears are subsided when Quinn answers.

"No, No, No. You were perfect. Seriously baby it is so unbelievably sexy when you take control like that."

_"You're sure?"_

"Positive."

_"And you're sure you want to come with me tonight?"_

"Positive Rach." Smiling softly at how Rachel can go from being so confident and sure of herself moments before to being the exact opposite now. "I'm actually looking forward to it."

_"Me too, I'm so glad you said yes."_

"Like I would ever turn down the chance to spend the evening showing off my amazing wife." Quinn jokes. She hears Rachel sigh softly on the other end of the phone. "You gotta go back to work babe?"

_"Yea I'm sorry, I do sweetie. But I'll call again when I know what the plan for tonight is okay?" _Rachel said, reluctant to end their conversation.

"Sure thing Rach. Thanks for calling; it was unexpected but so thoroughly worth it"she smiles as she hears Rachel laugh before her reply.

_"Trust me Q, the pleasure was all mine. I'll call soon okay? I love you."_

"I love you too baby."

By the time the dial tone sounds they both still have matching grins on their faces as they get back to continuing their day, counting down the minutes until they see each other again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies for the delay in posting this, better late than never though right? **

**Thank you (again) for all the reviews etc. they really are wonderful motivation.**

**Also, since a few reviews have mentioned this-rest assured their will be no third (or fourth) parties involved with Quinn and Rachel in the bedroom, I never had any intention of that happening.**

**I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Rachel's putting the finishing touches to her make-up, when she hears the knock on her trailer door, knowing its most likely going to be Quinn she rushes over to let her in.

"Hey" Quinn says softly, her teeth biting down on her lower lip as she takes in the brunette's appearance, tilting her head slightly a soft smile pulling at her lips "You look really Beautiful Rach."

The brunette narrows her eyes at the blonde, with a playful smile, "You totally just stole my line Fabray" she says as she grabs a hold of her wife's hand pulling her into the trailer and into a kiss.

"That's _Berry_-Fabray to you." She just about manages to mumble against Rachel's plump lips before they're kissing again.

The brunette pins Quinn against the closed door with her body, gripping her hips tightly, as she feels her wife's arms wrap around her neck, "Yea. Mm, you're damn right it is." She replies between kisses, loving that for once she has the slight height advantage, since Quinn decided to wear some cute ballet flats and she was in some pretty killer heels. "I missed you today." She whispers as she rests her forehead against her wife's.

"I missed you too" Quinn whispers back just as quietly with a light smile playing on her lips, her fingers twirling a lock of dark hair, tugging on it slightly as she says, "Although being away from you was kinda worth it for the hot phone sex earlier."

"Yea it kinda was, wasn't it?" the brunette giggles, as she begins placing light kisses along the column of Quinn's neck, stopping suddenly and pulling back brushing her nose against the blonde's, "Which reminds me..." she says sliding her hands up either side of Quinn's thighs and under her dress, continuing her movements until she reaches the soft material of Quinn's underwear. "Considering you were so desperate to have these off earlier...I really don't understand why you even bothered to put any on now..." she whispers hotly against her wife's ear, pulling back slightly so her eyes lock onto hazel ones as she slips her thumbs into the waistband of the blonde's panties, pulling them down her thighs slowly, "You aren't going to need them tonight..." she continues, allowing the panties to drop around Quinn's ankles, "I warned you I was going to have to punish you didn't I Q?"

"Y-Y-Yes Rachel." She manages to stutter out, and god her knees shouldn't be about ready to buckle so quickly, but when Rachel uses that demanding tone of voice it just does things to her. She gasps audibly as the brunette's fingertips brush along her lower lips, while her lips suck slightly on the base of her neck at the same time.

"I've been thinking about how best to punish you all day..." her fingers continuing to tease the blonde's pussy, touching her everywhere except where she knows Quinn wants it most, "...and I decided that if tonight you can prove how..._obedient_ you can be. If you do what I ask, when I ask, then maybe, just maybe I'll forgive you. Think you can do that baby?" she asks, slipping one finger inside Quinn.

"Yes...fuck Rachel yes. I'll be so good, I promise." She whimpers as Rachel withdraws her finger, and then moans as she watches Rachel suck it clean.

"Good girl Q." She says as she smoothes down Quinn's dress, picking up her panties from the floor and throwing them into her handbag, giving the blonde a quick kiss, "Come on babe, we're already running late." Sending the blonde a flirty wink and she drags her by the hand out of her trailer door again, towards the waiting cab.

* * *

As they sit in the back of the cab, their hands clasped and resting on Quinn's thighs one thing strikes Rachel. Quinn is nervous. The brunette can tell because she's doing that thing where she fiddles with Rachel's wedding band and engagement ring. A nervous habit she picked up not to long after they had gotten engaged.

Although Rachel is pretty sure she knows why Quinn I so nervous about tonight. Considering the last time she went with Rachel in order to meet the cast from her last film she had been working on it had been a disaster. The cast were rude, obnoxious, made her feel like shit for not enjoying life in L.A., and for not being in the business. Suffice to say after that one disastrous attempt Quinn was reluctant to meeting any of them again.

The brunette reaches her free hand over, stilling Quinn's hand, "Hey" she says softly, waiting for hazel eyes to connect with hers before continuing, "They're gonna love you okay? They're nothing like the cast from the last movie; they were all established old snobs." She scrunches her nose up at Quinn playfully, relieved to hear her breath out a small laugh "These guys are all relatively unknown still, and they're nice and friendly, and so incredibly excited to meet you, so relax." Lifting their joined hands to her lips and placing a kiss on the back of her wife's, watching as Quinn's whole posture seems to relax in front of her.

"Okay, thanks Rach." Leaning in to give Rachel a soft kiss on her cheek. She was determined to make tonight a success for Rachel, since the brunette seemed so excited about it. By the time she pulls back the cab has pulled up outside their intended destination.

Quinn ever so gracefully slides out of the cab, holding out her hand in order to help Rachel out. She takes a deep breath, to settler her nerves, as she interlocks her fingers with her wife's. Keeping hold of the hand in hers even as she opens the door, allowing Rachel to enter first and find her co-workers.

After Rachel spots them sitting at a booth in one of the more secluded areas, she turns to Quinn, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before asking, "Ready?" after Quinn gives a quick nod the brunette starts to guide them over.

"Rachel! You made it!" Aaron shuffles past the rest of the group pulling Rachel into a tight hug, as he pulls back he takes notice of the blonde still gripping Rachel's hand. "And you must be Quinn right? Wow Rachel wasn't kidding when she said you were ridiculously gorgeous" He finishes with a charming smile.

Quinn smiles politely reaching out her hand towards Aaron's, "It's great to meet you, and Happy Birthday."

They chat between themselves for a few more moments, before Rachel slides her hand to the small of Quinn's back, guiding her towards the rest of her cast. As she makes the introductions she then just stands back with a smile than can't be erased as she watches Quinn, her wife charm each and every one of the cast within minutes of being introduced.

And as the night progressed that smile only seemed to grow bigger (if it were possible) Quinn has been _so _attentive towards her, making sure Rachel never had an empty drink, touching her constantly as they conversed with the others at the table, smiling at her so adoringly that she would kind of forget there were others in the room with them.

As her latest drink of the evening empties, Quinn is quick to her feet to go buy her another, dropping a light kiss to her lips as she passes. Rachel watches her go, because well yea, you've seen Quinn's ass right? She's snapped out of her thoughts by a voice on the other side of her.

"I hate you" she snaps her head around to meet Aaron's playful glare.

"What!? Why!?" she asks, slightly offended.

"You're incredibly talented, Beautiful and you have like the most perfect wife, and you aren't even 30 yet, it's disgusting how perfect your life is."

She quickly realises he's kidding about _actually_ hating her so she smiles at him with a twinkle in her eye as they find her wife again across the room; "Yea it really is isn't it?"

* * *

A couple of hours later everyone's left the booth to go and dance, leaving Rachel and Quinn cuddled up in the corner, where it didn't take long for them to start making out. The blonde's back pressed against the wall, her legs resting across her wife's lap with Rachel trailing a slow torturous path along the outside of her thigh with one hand, slipping it just under her dress with every upward passing. As the brunettes hand makes its journey back down Quinn's thigh again, just as slowly, her fingers brushing lightly over the blondes weak spot, the sensitive area of skin behind her knee, the spot that always makes Quinn moan without fail.

They continue to make out for a few more minutes, until Rachel pulls back, quickly casting a glance around the crowed bar. She turns her full attention back to Quinn tracing along her wife's jaw with her lips, stopping as she reaches her ear, "Baby I want you to do something for me."

"Anything Rach."

"I want you to get on your knees, under the table and suck my dick."

"N-Now? But someone might see." Quinn replies nervously. But she can't help but moan when she feels Rachel bite down on her earlobe.

"Nobody will notice. It's been to long since I felt your lips wrapped around my cock. Come on baby, for me?"

Quinn licks her lips, hesitating for only a few seconds before replying, "Okay, for you."

With a quick glance around to check no one is looking their way, Quinn ducks under the table and between her wife's legs. Her hands sliding up the brunette's thighs, gripping the hem of her underwear, as Rachel sets her forearms on the table, resting her weight on them as she lifts her hips slightly for her wife. The brunette takes her phone for her bag, pretending to look through it so as not to alert anyone of what she's really doing right now...well having done to her. She feels the soft brush of Quinn's lips along the inside of her thigh and her eyes flutter shut at the sensation of the blonde's lips pressing against the side of her shaft, feeling her suck lightly on the soft skin there. Her eyes shoot back open as she hears her name being shouted, cursing whoever interrupted her ability to concentrate solely on her wife's wonderful mouth.

"Rachel! What are you doing sitting over here on your own? Where'd Quinn go?" Brian asks as he plops down in the seat opposite the brunette.

"Ah she um..." she pauses, clearing her throat trying to hide what would have been a very audible moan, "S-Something just um...popped up, she's a...she's taking care of it. Should be right back, real soon." She finishes with a very big and very fake smile.

"Oh...well I hope everything's okay." He replies, sounding generally concerned.

"It is...Everything's good...so good...so fucking good." Rachel replies, nodding her head quickly as she talks.

Brian stares at her in amusement, assuming his co-stars odd behaviour is due to an over indulgence in alcohol. "Well alright, as long as you're sure."

A couple of the others make their way back to the table, completely oblivious, as they chatted amongst themselves, to the fact that Quinn was currently on her knees under the table giving Rachel one of the best blowjobs of her life.

The blonde was going slow, so slow it was driving her wife insane as Quinn's tongue and lips caressed every inch of her cock, before taking the tip between her lips and sucking on it just as slowly, swirling her tongue around it time and time again. She goes so slow in fact that when Rachel really can't take it anymore, she reaches under the table to fist her hand in blonde hair, holding Quinn in place as she jerks her hips slightly, silently telling her wife to stop teasing her. She feels the vibrations of Quinn's moan reverberate along her shaft as another few inches of it slide into the blonde's hot mouth, the relief that Rachel feels is instantaneous as she exhales loudly.

A few of her friends look to her asking if she's okay, she quickly nods her head, telling them, "I'm fine, I think I've just drunk a little too much too quickly."

"Alright...do you want me to get you some water or something?" Jen asks with concern.

"No, no, no, I'm fine...honestly. Hey why don't um.." she trails off, unable to concentrate on talking when Quinn brings her hand up to tug lightly on her balls "Umm...what was I saying?...Oh yea! You guys should go back and dance, just you know...Go. Enjoy."

"Okay...Well are you going to come too?"

"Oh. Fuck. _Yess_, I'll umm...I'm going to come soon" and really if only her co-stars knew just how true that statement was. "I err...I'm just gonna wait for Quinn, she should be back in no time."

The group look slightly apprehensive to leave the brunette when she's acting so strangely, but they've all had a lot to drink, and letting loose on the dance floor does sound rather appealing right now so they decide to listen to Rachel and leave her to wait on her wife.

As her friends leave, Rachel bites down on her lip, tightening her hand in Quinn's hair as the blonde focuses all her attention on the tip of her cock, suckling on it and raking her teeth over it gently continually stroking the thick shaft with her hand, and when Quinn twists her fist just so, Rachel closes her eyes, letting her head drop back and shoots her load into Quinn's waiting mouth. Stroking the back of the blonde's neck with her thumb as Quinn continues to lightly lick and suckle on her cock all through her orgasm.

She helps Quinn out from under the table and as the blonde reclaims the seat next to her, she pulls her in for a heated kiss, moaning as she licks Quinn's tongue tasting the remnants of her own cum.

"Holy shit Quinn that was so fucking good." Rachel breaths out as she pulls back from the kiss.

The blonde laughs before pulling Rachel in for another shorter kiss, as she separates their lips she whispers, "I must say if that acting performance was anything to go by you're a shoe-in for that Oscar someday superstar, not that I ever doubted you were before, but still...that you had the ability to form a sentence during that, and well...act like your cock wasn't in my mouth was exceptionally impressive."

"Well I have had extensive training and many years of experience Quinn" Rachel replies in her _'I'm Rachel Berry and I'm better than all of you' _tone.

Quinn can't help but chuckle, "Of course you have baby." She says, leaning in for another kiss.

"I vaguely remember promising to go dance with everyone, you going to join me?" Rachel questions after she reluctantly drags her lips from Quinn's.

"Like I'd ever say no to that." Quinn replies as she stands up, letting Rachel take her hand and lead her over to the dance floor.

When they make it there Rachel throws a quick wink over to Aaron, before turning around, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist and pulling her close as they start to dance. "Are you having a good time sweetheart?"

"Yea" Quinn responds with a bright smile, her arms wrapping around Rachel's neck, "Yea I really am thanks Rach."

"Good" the brunette replies, dropping a quick kiss to Quinn's lips. "Have I mentioned how much I love this dress on you?" her fingertips tracing the exposed skin of the blonde's back, watching a light blush appear on Quinn's cheeks, as she dips her eyes bashfully, raking her teeth over her bottom lip. "I mean it Q, you look incredibly sexy. Plus I love having so much of your back exposed" she whispers directly into the blonde's ear, sliding her hand to the small of Quinn's back, caressing the smooth skin she finds there.

They continue to dance closely with one another song after song, their bodies never more than a few inches apart, their hands roaming over the others body, sharing a few heated kisses every now and again.

Rachel grasps onto Quinn's hips, prompting her to turn around until the blondes back is flush against the front of her body. Quinn circling her arm around her wife's head, threading her fingers in dark hair as Rachel's hands begins exploring her abdomen. When she feels Rachel begin to trail light kisses across her shoulders, she presses her ass back against the brunette's crotch, her grip in brunette hair tightening as she encourages Rachel to continue. Maintaining the steady rhythm of grinding her ass back into the brunette, her eyes fluttering closed as she feels Rachel's teeth rake against a particularly sensitive area. She turns her head slightly, "Rach, I need you" she manages to gasp out.

Rachel tightens her grip on Quinn, canting her hips against her ass hard at the breathy needy tone of her wife's voice. Running her hand up Quinn's arm, taking hold of the hand that was gripping her hair and lacing their fingers together, "Why don't we go find somewhere a little more private?" Not waiting for an answer as she starts leading the blonde off the dance floor.

Thankfully the bathroom they find is empty, and as soon as they make it into a cubical Rachel's locking it behind them and shoving Quinn against the wall. She places her hands against the wall, on either side of the blonde's hips, trapping her between the wall and her body, but not touching her quite yet. She nuzzles Quinn's cheek with her nose moving across until she's brushing it against the blonde's. She feels the blonde bring her arms up to rest on top of her own when her lips are just a breath away from Quinn's. Except each time Quinn leans in for a kiss, Rachel pulls back, smirking at the little huffs of annoyance Quinn expels each time. She continues to tease Quinn until the blonde manoeuvres a hand behind Rachel's neck and pulls her into a bruising kiss.

As Quinn pulls back from the kiss, gasping for air, her eyes flutter shut as she rests her forehead against her wife's, "Please touch me Rachel."

It's all the encouragement the brunette needs before she's gliding a hand up the side of Quinn's dress, cupping the swell of the blonde's breast, kneading it, feeling the nipple harden under her touch.

Quinn arches her back, trying to press more of her body against the brunette's, and encourage her to continue palming her breast. She's already _so _wet and desperate to feel Rachel as close to her as possible. Running her knee along the outside of the brunette's thigh before hooking it around her waist. It's not quite enough, but it allows for some friction and when Rachel lifts her thigh slightly to press harder against her she can't help but groan.

Rachel continues to kneading one of Quinn's breasts, pinching her nipple through her dress, her other hand sliding down to the blonde's thigh, pulling it tighter around her waist and slipping her hand to her wife's delicious ass. Rocking her thigh against Quinn harder, moaning into her mouth as she feels the blonde's slick wetness coat her leg. She moans even louder when she feels Quinn staring to rock against her, grinding her hips with abandonment.

"Fuck Quinn that's it, ride my thigh" She whispers against the shell of the blonde's ear. Beginning to trail kisses down her neck, nibbling at the exposed part of Quinn's collarbone.

Quinn on her part is completely lost to anything that isn't Rachel right now. The feel of the brunette's soft, firm tanned and now wet skin brushing against her clit as she grinds herself against Rachel, Rachel's mouth on her collarbone, her hands squeezing and pulling her breast and ass. She buries one hand in thick dark hair the other clinging to her wife's bicep, panting heavily as her head thumps against the wall behind her as her eyes fall closed.

"If I told you to stop right now could you?" Rachel mummers as she watches Quinn on the verge of orgasm, she then watches in awe as Quinn stops grinding her hips not long after the brunette's finished speaking.

The blonde's head drops to her wife's shoulder and she whimpers, "Please Rach, _please._" She has to consciously fight to stop her hips from moving again, her whole body is buzzing, she was so so close she literally wants to burst into tears. One more thrust of her hips and she's sure she would reach the peak she was so desperately searching for, but she's even _more _desperate to please Rachel.

"Shit Quinn...have you any idea how fucking sexy it is having you be so...so...fucking _submissive_ to me?" she asks running her hands up the side of the blonde's dress, her thumbs brushing against the sides of her heaving chest.

Quinn's nails dig into Rachel's arm as she struggles with keeping her hips still, Rachel seems to be able to read her mind as she slides her hands down to the blondes hips, pinning them against the cubical wall. "Please Rachel, I'll do anything" she begs.

"Tell you what babe, if you clean up the mess you made on my leg, I'll take you home and fuck you until you pass out. How does that sound?" she husks into the blondes ear.

Quinn doesn't exactly reply verbally, just groans loudly as she slides down the wall onto her knees in front of Rachel. She begins placing hot open mouth kisses along Rachel's thigh, moaning as she tastes herself off of the brunette's skin, using her tongue to lavish the soft skin under her lips, before moving to another part of the toned thigh.

Rachel on her part is beginning to think this maybe wasn't the best idea. She was already straining against her underwear watching Quinn ride her thigh, but now feeling those perfect lips so close to her cock, caressing her skin so perfectly, the pressure is becoming painful. Thankfully Quinn seems to sense her discomfort, as she reaches under Rachel's dress and tugs down her underwear for the second time that night, pushing her tight dress up over her hips.

As Rachel's already fully erect cock springs free from its confides, the brunette groans resting her forearm on the wall in front of her, looking down into dark hazel eyes as Quinn licks hot strips along her shaft, ensuring to taste every inch of it with her tongue. The blonde wraps her fist around the base of her wife's thick member, pumping and squeezing it as she takes the tip in her mouth, sucking it hard and fast, swirling her tongue around the shaft in her mouth.

Quinn clenches her thighs together, she really isn't sure she has ever been this turned on before, but between spending all evening without any underwear, the constant teasing touches from Rachel, the thrill of sucking her off under the table, the dancing, not to mention what has just been transpiring in the cubical she's beginning to feel like she might just have a spontaneous orgasm if Rachel doesn't take her home soon. With that in mind she steps up her efforts in getting Rachel off, twisting her fist around the brunettes dick, as she sucks eagerly, placing her free hand on her wife's ass, encouraging her to pump her hips.

Rachel rests her head against her forearm, fisting a hand through blonde hair, keeping eye contact with her wife as she presses her hips forward, fucking Quinn's fist and mouth with short, shallow thrusts, biting down on her lip to stifle her moans. Her grip on the blonde's hair tightening as her orgasm builds, and as she feels Quinn squeezing her shaft slightly harder, along with her teeth lightly raking along her shaft she comes undo into her wife's mouth, with a quietly moaned "Jesus, Quinn."

After they've both calmed their breathing, they share shy smiles, quickly helping each other to fix their dishevelled appearances and straighten their clothes before sharing a tender kiss. Rachel reaches for Quinn's hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling the blonde back out towards the club, to say a very, very quick goodbye to her cast-mates with every intention of getting the blonde home as quickly as possible in order to keep her promise.


	5. Chapter 5

I can only apologise again for the long wait! I lacked a little bit of inspiration.

Hopefully it's worth the wait; it's pretty late so I haven't got a chance to proof read some of this chapter, so yea sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

The cab ride takes much longer than either anticipated, and the drive hasn't been made any more comfortable since the pervy smile they got from the driver as soon as they entered the back of the cab hand in hand.

It's been even more uncomfortable for Quinn, she's pretty sure she's never been more turned on in her life and every time she moves even the slightest bit she's reminded of just how desperately wet she is. Plus Rachel's hand on her knee really isn't helping matters, with Rachel continually using her thumb to trace light circles on the inside of the blonde's knee, her middle finger tucked under her knee brushing along the back of it, sending tingles up her spine. She isn't even sure Rachel knows the continued torture the brunette's putting her through right now as she seems to be paying more attention to the passing scenery.

Except Rachel is well aware of what she's doing to Quinn right now, she watches from the corner of her eye as she slides her hand up the blonde's thigh a little, pushing her dress up slightly higher on her journey, squeezing the muscle under her hand. She has to bite back the smug smile fighting to slip onto her lips as Quinn rests her head back against the headrest, clenching her eyes shut, her eyebrows furrowed, as she breaths heavily through her nose. The blonde cants her hips forward faintly as she lets out the quietest of whimpers, her hand resting on Rachel's thigh grips onto it tighter. As the brunette's hand slips just a few inches further up she can pretty much feel the heat emanating from Quinn's centre, she really wants nothing more than to bring Quinn to the release she's so desperate for, but considering how often the driver keeps looking in his rear view mirror, she decides now probably isn't the best time, so she moves her hand back to toy with Quinn's sweet spot again, behind her knee.

The brunette leans her head in close to Quinn's, whispering quietly in her ear, "Hang in their baby, just a few more minutes and I'll make you cum harder than you ever have before."

"Fuck" the blonde breaths out as she digs her nails into Rachel's toned thigh.

"As soon as we're back, I'm going to shove my tongue into your hot pussy and fuck you with it until you flood my mouth with your cum."

"_Jesus, _Rach are you trying to kill me?"

Rachel continues, ignoring Quinn's obviously rhetorical question, "And after that I'm going to fuck you over and over and over. Would you like that sweetie?"

Luckily for Quinn as soon as Rachel's finished her sentence, the cab comes to a stop outside their rented house, "Oh thank god." She manages to breathe out as she exits the cab on considerably shaky legs, with Rachel following quickly behind after throwing a few notes in the general direction of the driver.

By the time the brunette catches up with her wife, Quinn's struggling to get the key into the door; the haziness she's feeling is made even worse when Rachel wraps her arms around her from behind and starts kissing the base of her neck, nipping and sucking at her skin. She just about manages to get the key into the door, but as she goes to turn it Rachel dips low, placing the flat of her tongue against the small of Quinn's back and licks the whole way up her spine, causing the blonde to moan long and loud as her knees buckle, her head dropping to rest against the door, luckily her wife's strong arms come around her body holding her up.

Rachel takes a little bit of pity on the blonde reaching out one hand and turning the key for her, pushing her through the door, turning to lock it quickly before being spun around by Quinn as the blonde pulls her into a searing kiss, and god what a kiss it is. She can literally feel every ounce of Quinn's need in the kiss. She spins them around so the blonde is pressed against the door, pulling back for air, tugging slightly on Quinn's dress as she does, "This needs to come off, now." The brunette demands.

She watches as Quinn shimmies out of her dress letting it slide down her body and pool at her ankles leaving the blonde completely naked, "God Quinn, you're so fucking perfect." She plants a few soft pecks against Quinn's kiss swollen lips as she drags the nails of her right hand down the blonde's toned stomach. She groans as her hand dips between her wife's thighs, her fingers coming to contact with an abundance of wetness, "Fuck Quinn, you're actually dripping."

"Rachel, _please_" Quinn breaths out.

The needy, desperate tone to Quinn's voice has Rachel realising she probably has teased Quinn quite enough, and the poor blonde deserves some relief. She pulls Quinn in for another kiss, kissing her with everything she has as she begins to lead her towards the living room, and sure they bump into a few walls along the way, and Rachel manages to lose her clothes on the journey but it's totally worth it when they finally reach the couch, giving Quinn one last hard kiss before pushing her gently to fall back onto it.

Rachel positions herself on the couch, between Quinn's already parted thighs. Chocolate brown eyes connecting with hazel as Rachel lowers her mouth slowly, too slowly in Quinn's opinion, to the blonde's dripping slit. Using just the tip of her tongue to run along the length of Quinn's pussy, avoiding her sensitive nub, moaning at the taste of her wife on her tongue.

"God baby, I forgot how fucking good you taste." Rachel manages to gasp out.

Rachel tries to remember the last time she ate Quinn out and she's kind of disgusted with herself that she can't actually remember, because as her tongue circles the blonde's entrance licking and tasting everything Quinn had to offer, she can't think of anything else she would rather do. As the blonde subtly rocks her hips against her wife's face, and Rachel plunges her tongue as far into Quinn as she can reach she realises how much she loves everything about having the blonde like this, the sound of the her uneven moans; the sound only slightly muffled by the thighs clamped tightly around her ears, the almost desperate way Quinn grips her hair as she essentially humps Rachel's face and tongue, the flavour, the smell, the primal screams that rip from the blonde's throat when Rachel ventures up and takes her clit between her lips to suck.

"So Good." Quinn whines breathlessly, "So fucking good Rach".

The brunette pulls back just long enough to mumble, "I seriously can't believe how wet you are right now." Before diving back in again, licking and teasing every inch of Quinn's pussy that isn't her clit or entrance.

"Mm it's because of you Rach, all because of you" Quinn pants out. The last word trailing up into a scream as Rachel swipes the flat of her tongue over her clit.

Quinn's hips jerk harder, and Rachel brings an arm across her waist to pin her in place as she sucks on her twitching clit. A loud "Fuuck!" is pulled from Quinn's throat as she shivers, feeling Rachel's teeth drag down her slit.

The brunette again sinks her tongue deep into her wife, bring a hand up to brush a thumb through the blonde's soaked folds, using it to rub tight circles against her clit. She continues tongue fucking Quinn until she feels her walls tighten around her tongue, and with a little added pressure on her clit Quinn tumbles over the edge, a hard, and long overdue orgasm ripping through her.

Rachel continues to lap at Quinn throughout her orgasm, cleaning up all of her juices. As her wife's orgasm starts to wind down the brunette's quick to wrap her lips around the blonde's clit again, sucking it lightly, nibbling on it a little, flicking her tongue over it quickly until the blonde comes undone all over again. Again with Rachel lapping at her pussy until her orgasm subsides.

For a long few moments after, all Quinn can do is shake, and pant trying to catch her breath, her fingers still tangle in thick dark hair, the owner of which begins placing a few soft kisses against the blonde's stomach, resting her cheek against the taunt muscles there.

"Shit." Quinn breaths out, her fingers brushing through brunette hair, "I forgot how good you were at that."

Rachel smiles against the blonde's stomach, "Mm Q, a pussy that tastes that good should be ate out every day, and trust me I plan on making that happen." shifting up her body to draw the blonde into a deep kiss. She feels Quinn gasp beneath her as her throbbing hard cock brushes against a pale thigh.

As the blonde pulls back from the kiss, she brushes her hand over Rachel's cock, biting down on her lip and looking up at the brunette from under her eyelashes, "Are you going to fuck me now baby?"

"If I recall correctly, I promised you I'd fuck you until you pass out. And considering you can even ask that question it's clear you have yet to pass out." She replies, slowly moving between Quinn's still parted thighs, her fingers teasing the blonde's nipples, "So yea baby. I'm going to fuck you now." Running her cock along her wife's drenched pussy, causing the blonde to squirm beneath her as she continues, "I'm going to fuck you long and hard. And I'm going to make this tight hot pussy of yours cum time and time again until you're so sensitive..." Lightly flicking the tip of her cock against her wife's clit causing Quinn's hips to jerk"...all I have to do is blow on your clit to make you cum. How's that sound huh?"

Quinn bucks her hips against Rachel's cock, eager to have it buried inside her. "Mm sounds good Rach, so so good."

"Yea baby, you want that?" Rachel asks her softly, drawing out the teasing.

"Yesss. I want it so bad. Please Rachel, _please_." The blonde pleads with her.

"Seriously Quinn, begging already? I've literally just given you 2 orgasms in quick succession and already you're begging for more." Smirking down at the blonde as she watches Quinn grind her hips against her throbbing cock.

"Mm I can't help it baby. I love how your cock feels inside me." It's Quinn's turn to smirk now as Rachel groans, pressing her hips harder against her wife's dripping slit.

The brunette sits back on her heels, between Quinn's parted thighs; one had stroking her hard cock, the other sliding between her wife's legs, using 2 fingers to spread her lips slowly, the blonde's wetness literally pouring from her.

"_Jesus _Quinn." Is pretty much all Rachel manages to get out before leaning forward and lining her pulsing member up with the blonde's entrance. They moan simultaneously as Rachel's cock sinks into Quinn. Both pausing their movements to just take a few moments, enjoying the feeling of being this close to one another.

For Quinn it's the familiar stretch of her pussy around Rachel's thick cock as it enters her, slowly. Almost always slowly. She loves how the brunette takes her time, letting Quinn feel every last inch. She loves watching as her wife's eyes flutter close when the tip of her member first enters her, how she holds her breath until her cocks fully encased in Quinn's warm centre and the little groan she releases at that point.

As for Rachel, she just loves everything about having sex with Quinn. From the little pink flush that appears over her cheeks. Or the dark hazel her eyes seem to turn. How her body always seems to want Rachel's closer, or her cock deeper. She loves the long lustful moan Quinn always emits when Rachel first enters her, the moan that almost trails off into a sigh of utter contentment from having her wife deep inside of her.

They start a slow, steady rhythm between them, Quinn pressing her hips up on each of Rachel's inward thrusts. Their lips melding together in a passionate kiss, swallowing each other's moans. Rachel resting her weight on one forearm by Quinn's head, the other trailing along the blonde's side, alternating between pinching a hard nipple between her thumb and forefinger, and moving down scratching over taunt abs.

When the need for air becomes too much for the pair they reluctantly pull back from the kiss, keeping their lips close and panting into one another's open mouths. The panting only interrupted by the multiple moans and groans which only intensify as Rachel picks up her pace. She thrusts into the blonde slightly faster each time, not pulling out as far so on each inward thrust she reaches just a little extra deeper.

"God Quinn, I love how you feel around me. Always so hot and so fucking wet." The brunette manages to groan out, as she feels Quinn tighten her thighs around her body.

"Jesus Rachel...Fuck..._Fuck._ " Is about the only words Quinn manages to moan out, so completely lost in the feeling of having her wife surrounding her. Her legs wrapped tightly around Rachel's waist, her heels digging into the brunettes lower back and her toes curling as her wife hits all the right spots inside of her.

Rachel was already painfully hard from licking Quinn out, so she knows she isn't going to last much longer, the blonde is just so tight and wet around her pulsing member, it feels too fucking good. She slides the hand that isn't supporting her weight between their bodies, rubbing the blonde's clit in time with her shot thrusts. Her movements becoming more sloppy and erratic as her orgasm approaches, she fights against the urge to close her eyes and focus more on the feeling on Quinn's soaked pussy around her, in favour of watching her wife's face closely as she comes closer and closer to the edge. The blonde's eyes clenched shut, her mouth falling open as she gasps for air and emitting the most delicious moans, clinging to Rachel's shoulders like a lifeline, and as her hazel eyes flutter open and connect with darkened brown ones.

"Cum with me baby" Rachel directs.

"Close Rach, Close" it's about as much of a sentence as Quinn can form right now.

"Me too Q. _Fuck _me too." Rachel groans, surging forward, needing to kiss Quinn, regardless of how hard they were both panting. She feels Quinn's walls twitch against her shaft, pulling back from the kiss to lock eyes with the blonde beneath her, knowing how close she was to release. Flicking her clit just – _so, _until Quinn hits that release. Her body arching up sharply seemingly trying to meld itself against Rachel's as far as possible. Her wife following behind almost instantly shooting stream after stream of cum into the blonde, until she pretty much collapses bonelessly on top of Quinn. Pressing her face into Quinn's sweaty neck, their chests pressed against each others as the fight to catch their breath.

Once she has her breathing evened out a little Rachel moves her chin to Quinn's chest, peaking up at her through her bangs, as Quinn rakes her fingers through the dark hair. They share a content smile, before Rachel narrows her eyes and playfully says, "So it seems you still haven't passed out."

Causing Quinn to laugh, "It does seem that way, doesn't it?" she purposely clenches her pussy around the thick cock still buried inside her. Causing Rachel to groan and she feels her member begin to harden once again. "Guess you'll just have to fuck me again then huh Rach?" Quinn asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"Guess I will." Replies Rachel, with a smirk as she pulls out of Quinn, leaving only the tip of her cock inside Quinn. Stroking it a few times until she's fully erect once more before plunging into the tight wet heat of her wife again.

It doesn't take long to get Quinn withering underneath her again. As she slides in and out of the blonde's tight entrance, she thinks about the night up until this moment. She thinks about how adorably nervous Quinn had been before meeting her cast. How gorgeous she looked in her dress. How wanton and well, basically – desperate she had been in the bathroom of the club. But right now with her flushed cheeks, a light sheen of sweat covering her body, her parted lips as she pants and gasps for air, she's never looked more desirable.

"Rach, harder," Quinn pants, arching up as she grabs at the brunette. Gripping her hair, her shoulders, her back, Quinn's hands moving down until she's got a firm grip on Rachel's ass, urging her deeper.

"So fucking gorgeous," Rachel mumbles, as she complies with Quinn's wishes. Her breasts brushing against Quinn's with each thrust, the sensations coursing through her body are almost too much for her to focus on keeping the steady rhythm. She can feel the blonde's walls start to tighten already, Quinn's pussy already so sensitive from her previous orgasms, making it easier for her to cum again and again. Directly opposite from Rachel, who seems to stay harder for longer after having cum. Which suits her perfectly tonight as she aims to make Quinn cum as many times as possible.

"I'm so close baby. Please don't stop." The blonde begs as her hips work frantically searching for more contact from Rachel.

Rachel realises quite quickly what it is Quinn's searching for as she drops a hand between their bodies, and gives Quinn that slight pressure against her clit that she always needs to orgasm. With a soft, "Cum for me Beautiful." Whispered in the blonde's ear, as she swipes her thumb against the bundle of nerves just right, the blonde's nails digging into the soft skin of her ass, as Quinn cries out in pleasure, gushing over Rachel's cock once again. Rachel continuing to brush her thumb over Quinn's clit, helping her ride out the orgasm.

Rachel keeps her still hard cock inside Quinn, unmoving, just enjoying the feeling of her wife's pussy continuing to spasm around her shaft. Giving the blonde a few minutes to recover, dotting a few kisses along Quinn's collarbone. "We should probably move this to the bedroom babe."

"Mm okay Rach." Quinn agrees as she brushes her fingers through dark hair. Neither makes any actual attempt to move, content to just lay with each other and enjoy the closeness for a few more minutes.

Except Rachel's still hard, and she wants to take Quinn again, but not on the couch. She shifts back a little, causing her cock to slip from her wife's pussy. "Okay, why don't you go grab us some water, and I'll meet you in the bedroom in a few minutes?" When Quinn nods her head in agreement she dips down to brush her lips against the blonde's, kissing her soundly before pushing herself off the couch, holding her hands out to help Quinn up along with her.

When Quinn makes her way into their bedroom a few minutes later she has to bite back a moan as she spots Rachel, on their bed, sitting with her back against the headboard, her fist around her thick cock, jerking it off slowly.

She quietly makes her way into the room, her eyes fixed on the movement of the brunettes hand, she's about half way to the bed when Rachel finally looks up and notices she isn't along in the room anymore. She can't help but smirk when she notices where all of Quinn's attention is focused. "You gonna help me out baby?" she asks as Quinn sets the 2 bottles of water down on the bedside cabinet.

"Please" Quinn breaths out feeling her pussy clench as she continues to watch Rachel's hand work along her shaft.

"Get on your knees then." Rachel demands.

Quinn complies almost immediately, as Rachel manoeuvres herself until she's sat on the edge of the bed with her wife between her legs on the floor. The brunette continues to stroke her cock in front of Quinn, as the blondes hands rub along Rachel's calf muscles. She watches as hazel eyes follow the path of her hand as it slides down her shaft and back up again slowly, a pink tongue darting out to moisten Quinn's lips.

"Come on baby; wrap those pretty lips around my cock." Quinn finally tears her eyes away from watching Rachel's hand to connect with her eyes. Shifting forward slightly until the tip of the brunette's member is a breath away from her lips, flicking her tongue out for a quick taste before doing as her wife requested and wrapping her lips around the thick shaft. She doesn't even try to stop the moan as she tastes her cum off of Rachel's skin.

Rachel threads the fingers of one hand through soft blonde hair, the other still wrapped around the base of her cock, as Quinn's mouth takes care of the other half of her member. She bucks her hips slightly as her wife's head bobs up and down her shaft, letting Quinn suck on her shaft for a few more minutes before deciding that she really, really wants to fuck Quinn again. She pulls her dick back a little from Quinn's mouth, stroking it as she looks down at the blonde. "I want to fuck you again Q."

"Mm, how do you want me baby?" Quinn asks.

"I um..." Rachel starts; biting down on her lip nervously, before continuing, "I kinda...want to try something we haven't really done before..." she trails off into a mumble.

Quinn notices Rachel's sudden change in demure, raising an eyebrow at it, before climbing onto the bed, straddling her wife's thighs, "Baby" she coos, dipping down to brush her lips against the brunette's, " You know you don't have to be so nervous with me. I love you. And I trust you. And I'm _yours_." She continues to place kisses across Rachel's cheek, until she reaches her ear, "Your wife. Your eager and willing sex slave. You can have me anyway you want Rach."

The husked reminder fills Rachel with the confidence she was lacking just moments before, she squeezes Quinn's hips as she pulls back far enough to look up to hazel eyes ..."I want you on your hands and knees." She softly demands, and she's pretty sure she didn't just imagine the small whimper that just came from Quinn at the request.

Quinn quickly dips her head to capture Rachel's lips in a heated embrace, nipping at her bottom lip as she pulls back a few minutes later, before climbing off the brunette's lap and into the position requested, crawling until she's in the middle of the bed. "Just like this baby?" she asks, turning her head to face Rachel, who's now standing next to the bed, her hard, throbbing cock pointing straight at Quinn.

"Yea Quinn, yea. Just like that." Rachel replied hoarsely. Her eyes raking over her wife's flawless body as she places her knees onto the bed, taking her position behind the blonde. Her hands slowly sliding down Quinn's back, coming to rest on her hips as she just takes a moment to enjoy the view in front of her.

Quinn could literally feel her pussy pulsing with the thought alone of Rachel fucking her from behind, and when she feels Rachel beginning to glide her cock along her dripping slit, knowing that it's about to become a reality, she can help but push her hips back against Rachel. Silently begging her for the thick cock she loves so much. She takes a quick glance over her shoulder, moaning as she watches Rachel's brown eyes following the movement of her cock along Quinn's pussy.

When Rachel hears the unmistakable sound of Quinn's breathy moan, she looks up to meet Quinn's gaze. Smirking when she sees the absolute want in the hazel eyes of her wife, "You want this huh Q?" she can't help but tease, as she presses her cock against Quinn's hot entrance.

"Mm Please Rachel. Just Fuck me. Fuck me hard." Quinn begs, pressing her hips back against Rachel's cock, desperately trying to get Rachel's cock inside of her.

The brunette takes a firm grip of Quinn's writhing hips, holding them still as she thrusts hard inside of her wife, causing her to scream out at the sudden intrusion. Rachel holds her position for a few seconds, giving Quinn a few moments to adjust. When she feels the blonde fight against the tight grip Rachel still has on her hips, the brunette takes that as her cue as starts to slowly pull out of her wife's tight pussy, pulling out almost half of her cock before thrusting back into her again, just as hard as the first time. Switching so her thrust are more shallow, but just as hard as she starts to fuck Quinn faster, the moaning and panting of her wife spurring her on to take Quinn exactly how she wanted. Rachel slides one hand up the length of Quinn's back, resting on the blondes shoulder, using it as leverage as she continues to pound harshly into Quinn, as the blonde's pussy grips her cock so perfectly.

As Quinn feels another orgasm fast approaching, her arms begin to shake, she's getting fucked _so_ hard and _so _good by her wife right now she can barely focus on holding herself up. She drops down onto her forearms, resting her forehead against them as she feels Rachel speed up again, her balls hitting against Quinn's clit just perfectly with each thrust. She feels Rachel's fingers thread through her hair, tugging on it, lifting Quinn's head back up.

"You like this huh baby?" Rachel pants, keeping a tight grip on Quinn's hair, just hard enough for it to hurt a little, but still feel so fucking good. When she doesn't get any verbal response, excluding a string of moans, she decides to test just how rough exactly Quinn likes it. Sliding her hand from Quinn's over her ass, squeezing it roughly before pulling her hand back and delivering a firm slap to the blonde's ass. "I expect an answer when I ask you a question Quinn." She states sternly as she delivers the slap.

"FUCK! Yes, Rachel Yes." Quinn cried out, pushing her hips back meeting each of Rachel's thrusts perfectly.

"Mm thought you'd like that" Rachel says as she frees her hand from her wife's hair, placing them both back on her hips as leverage to take her as hard as she can. She feels Quinn walls tighten around her and knows the blonde won't be able to hold off on her orgasm. "You going to cum for me babe?" When she again doesn't get a response she gives Quinn another firm slap against her ass, "I'm not going to tell you again Quinn."

"Please Rachel, Yes, please" Quinn begs.

"Please what? Come on sexy use your words." Rachel demands breathlessly, digging her fingers into Quinn's hips, hard enough to bruise.

It takes Quinn a few tries; because each time she starts to speak she trails off in a moan but eventually she manages to pant out, "Please can I cum Baby?"

"Of course sweetie." Rachel drops one hand between Quinn's legs, finding her clit and with a well time pinch she feels Quinn's walls smother her cock as she cums all over it. Rachel continues to thrust into Quinn, not letting up on the pace as the blonde continues to orgasm, rubbing tight circles against her clit, causing her to cum again. She slows down her thrusts as Quinn's forehead again drops on top of her arms, leaning forward and resting a hand by Quinn's head as she drops a series of kisses against the blonde's spine.

The slight change in position causes Quinn to jerk against Rachel as she manages to slide even deeper inside of her and combined with the feeling of Rachel's tits pressed against her back, Quinn can't help but push work her hips against the brunettes, regardless of how exhausted she is. The arousal quickly takes over, especially when she realises she hasn't felt Rachel explode inside of her yet. "Mmm baby I want your cum inside me." She husks out in a breathy whimper that only further spurs Rachel on.

In fact she makes Quinn cum a further 2 times, cumming with her on the second, spurting her hot cum deep inside Quinn's well fucked pussy as the blonde's orgasmic screams are muffled by the pillows.

Both sweating and exhausted, Rachel slides her cock from her wife's pussy, letting Quinn finally drop her hips, placing a sweet kiss between her shoulder blades as she collapses next to her. They lay there together, Quinn on her stomach, her head turned to face Rachel, the brunette with and arm draped across her wife's back, tracing random patterns against her skin, placing small kisses against her shoulder, trading soft smiles. Its a few minutes before Quinn breaks the easy silence between them.

"That was so fucking amazing Rach. Why have we never done that before?" she asks her voice still hoarse for the multiple orgasms she's screamed her way through.

"Santana would probably tell us it's because we're both prudes." Rachel jokes, as she reaches over to grab them one of the bottles of water, smiling when she hears Quinn giggle quietly.

"Probably" She agrees, turning onto her back and thanking Rachel as she takes the pre-offered bottle of water from her hands.

They lay together a few more minutes, when Rachel smirks deviously at Quinn. "I'm not quite done with you yet baby."

"Mm Rach I can't take anymore." Quinn wines, but really with Rachel looking at her like that she can't help but get aroused again.

"You can, and you will. I did promise to fuck you until you were so sensitive all I had to do was blow on your clit to make you cum" Rachel states, her hand already pushing Quinn's thighs apart, slipping 2 fingers straight into her cum dripping pussy. She begins trailing a series of kisses down her wife's body, moving her fingers at a slow pace, curling them ever so slightly, as she playfully nibbles on Quinn's hipbone. She places a feather light kiss against her wife's extremely sensitive clit.

And as she twists her wrist just - _so_, while simultaneously blowing a stream of cool air directly onto Quinn's clit, and just like she promised the blonde cums, and cums hard. Her back arching off the bed, her pussy clenching around the brunette's fingers as she screams out Rachel's name, before collapsing back onto the bed exhaustedly.

Rachel begins trailing her lips up the blonde's body as she continues to stroke Quinn through her orgasm and the following aftershocks, ending her journey by planting a final soft kiss against her wife's lips. As she pulls her fingers from Quinn's still quivering pussy, the blonde whimpers slightly at the loss, eyes still closed as she blindly reaches for Rachel's wrist, bringing the brunette's fingers; covered in a mix of both their cum, to her mouth and lazily sucking them clean causing Rachel to groan at how unbelievably sexy it is.

"Mm just give me a minute and I'll clean your cock too" the blonde mumbles sleepily, struggling to even open her eyes.

"Quinn baby, you can barely open your eyes, just sleep okay?" she whispers, placing a light kiss against her wife's forehead.

"Mmkay...Love you Rach" is the drowsy reply she receives as Quinn begins to drift off.

Rachel really can't help the smug grin that takes over her features, that fact that she's managed to fuck Quinn into this state is a pretty big boost to her ego. She reaches down to bring up the blankets to cover their rapidly cooling bodies, pulling the blonde in closer to her, whispering a soft, "I love you too Quinn" against her wife's forehead before placing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

A soft content sigh is the only response she gets as Quinn seems to finally succumb to sleep nuzzling impossibly closer to the brunette as her breathing evens out with Rachel following not too long after.


End file.
